


Дело — труба

by azzy_aka_papademon, Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen, Humor, Paranoid Adam Jensen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Stalker, UST, Оbscene Expressions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Шариф взял на службу нового начбеза, а он оказался ебаным параноиком





	Дело — труба

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи: Адам Дженсен, Дэвид Шариф, Меган Рид, Афина Маргулис, Хью Дэрроу. Упоминаются Фрэнсис Притчард, Квинси Дюрант, Уэйн Хаас и другие персонажи DE:HR  
> Пейринг: Адам Дженсен/Меган Рид (в прошлом)  
> Примечания:  
> — пре-канон DE:HR;  
> — главный герой – параноик;  
> — *обыгрываются инициалы имени Исайи Сэндовала – "IS", как глагол «is» в английском;  
> — упоминаются события официального комикса по DE:HR.  
> Предупреждения: ООС, сталкеринг, сниженная лексика, просторечные выражения; присутствуют намеки на разные пейринги
> 
> ❤ арт к фику от чудесной Kitelin ❤ — "Приглядывая за боссом"  
> https://mornemire.tumblr.com/image/184732176610

Квартира Адаму понравилась сразу.  
Перехватив за горло ледяное, только что из магазинного холодильника, пиво, он переступил через сваленные коробки и пошел по периметру.  
Хороша хатка, заебись.  
С сожалением посмотрел на кровать. Он бы запрыгнул на нее, проверяя пружинистость, да и вообще валяя дурака. С открытым пивом подскакивая к потолку, расплескивая восторг, радость и хаос: он! Серь! Ез! Ный! Чел!  
Кру! Той! Нач! Без!  
В Боль! Шой! Комп! Йоу!  
Адам прямо увидел это, но не решился.  
Не дозрел.  
Просто потыкал в матрас ногой, как в бок очередной нераспакованной коробки.  
Спружинило жестко и обещающе. Отлично, не из дешевеньких материалов.

Адам заглянул в ванную. Шикарно. Все шикарно.  
Он чпокнул крышку пива, заливая пеной раковину. И чокнулся горлышком со своим отражением в зеркале.  
Будь здрав, приятель. Ты это все заслужил.  
Стоило ждать, пока компания завершит реконструкцию «Чайрон-Билдинг» и превратит старое здание — в крутой комплекс. Где ему, как главе службы физической безопасности, полагались нехилые такие апартаменты.

Первым делом он смонтировал свой телескоп. А вещи развесить — подождет. Все равно покупал лишь то, что не мнется никогда, в какую жопу ни засовывай.  
Вид из окна Адаму тоже понравился сразу. Звезд, конечно, ни хрена не видать — золотое сияние Детройта превращало небо в линялую серую тряпку — даже на такой высоте. Зато чудненько просматривались дома и улицы вокруг.  
Адам покрутил трубой в разные стороны — и опаньки! — уткнулся в башню «Шариф Индастриз». Она все еще не спала — наверное, никогда не спала, так, дремала по ночам одним глазком — и высилась над городом, блестящая, острая, как… Адам поискал сравнение: как бронебойный патрон для снайперки, во.

Он не испытывал смущения от того, что думает и выражает мысли как дуболом-солдафон. Или как уличный необразованный парень из знаменитых Трущоб.  
Книги в полураскрытых коробках укоризненно блестели за спиной шершавыми толстыми обложками: астрономия, физика, юридическое право…

Адам снова поводил трубой, как дулом. В кабинете Шарифа горел свет, и Адам подкрутил линзу, чтобы разглядеть, чем занимается босс в его, начбеза, отсутствие.

К слову, если говорить начистоту, босс Дженсену понравился не сразу.

Шариф как-то на удивление легкомысленно относился к вопросам физической безопасности. Круглосуточной охраны не признавал. Из общего кулера пил, руки кому попало пожимал. На важные встречи бронежилет надевать отказывался. Даже простую подстраховку при поездках игнорировал.  
«Опять вы не пристегиваетесь?» — ворчал Адам, влезая башкой в окно шарифовского «форда».  
Шариф — на пассажирском сиденье за водителем — и вправду не пристегивался. И Дженсен лично затягивал ремни, шарясь возле бедер босса в поисках защелки.  
«Ты параноик, Дженсен», — морщился Шариф, когда ремень не давал лишний раз шевельнуться — так туго обхватывал грудь. И поддевал ладонью жесткую ленту — ослабить.  
Дженсен клал свою ладонь сверху, останавливая.  
«Именно поэтому вы все еще живы, босс», — Адам напоследок дергал защелкой, влезая в окно уже по пояс. Шариф наблюдал за ним, откинувшись на спинку кресла, кривя губы в веселом изумлении. Не сопротивлялся.  
Дженсен удовлетворенно похлопывал босса по груди и выныривал обратно.

Он не сомневался, что не успеет задница «форда» скрыться с глаз, как Шариф отстегнет чертов ремень и наплюет на безопасность.  
Более безалаберного в этом плане человека он в жизни не видел.

В свое время даже не поверил, что у босса крупной корпорации, мирового лидера в сфере имплантов, ноль, просто ноль охраны. Ни личной, ни общей, вообще никакой.  
Да даже у начальника Департамента полиции было прикрытие, когда он выступал на уличных пресс-конференциях перед зданием суда или их родным курятником. Мало ли кто прорвется: обиженный кореш посаженного нарка, остервенелая фанатка необычных селфи, ярый хиппарь за мир во всем мире.  
Унизить, проблеваться на ботинки, плеснуть краской в лицо — и хорошо, если только краской — пырнуть ножом во имя возмездия. Да мало ли. Ни одно официальное лицо не обходится без охраны, тайной или явной. Ни одно.

Кроме этого.

Дженсен пошарил круглым оком телескопа по кабинету. Все верно: вот глобус, шар золотой и яркий, как очень большой бейсбольный мяч, изрисованный под карту. Вот темная громада шкафов: личная библиотека босса, причем собрана и расставлена вразнобой, ни порядка, ни классификации. Как будто Шариф действительно читает эти книги, а не держит их элементом дизайна.  
Читает и ставит потом куда попало на полки.  
А вот здесь должны быть телек и какая-то метафорическая скульптура, смысл которой Дженсен в душе не еб. Рогатая массивная срань в углу кабинета в рабочей зоне босса. Тут телескоп буксовал: стекло залепляли стикеры. На расстоянии они казались темными неразличимыми пятнами, но Дженсен и так знал: желтые, квадратные, исписанные некрупным четким почерком.  
Личный ежедневник босса, легкомысленно развешенный на внутренней стороне башни. На всеобщем обозрении — номера телефонов, контакты, расписание, планы...  
Шариф как раз подошел к окну и оторвал один из листочков. В пятнистой броне появился просвет. Ясно. Сегодняшняя встреча состоялась, миновала, снять и бросить в мусорное ведро напоминание.

Дженсена дико бесило, когда босс не брал его с собой на встречи, ссылаясь на конфиденциальность. И только чуть позже Адам все же выудил из Шарифа правду. Оказалось, что тому надоели постоянные отчеты его начбеза, который зорко следил за каждым, а потом докладывал.  
«За время встречи УТ отправил четыре сообщения, а его помощник ИС стоял у окна и теребил занавеси, явно подавая знаки кому-то на улице. Из окна были хорошо видны пять китайцев-лапшичников, что выглядит подозрительно, ведь сейчас не сезон для фунчозы…».  
Ладно, — говорил Шариф, в некотором раздражении перебирая страницы. — УТ я понимаю, Уильям Таггарт. Но что такое ИС? Что это, кроме глагола?*  
Исайя Сэндовал, невозмутимо сообщал Адам, поскребывая щетину на шее.  
У Шарифа снова кривились губы — в снисходительном изумлении. Нет, ни хрена он не понимал в безопасности.  
В конце концов, Дженсен пообещал не заебывать босса докладами о готовящихся заговорах и покушениях.  
Он печатал их для себя, для души, и бережно хранил в отдельной — зашифрованной! — папке на компьютере.  
Гораздо важнее было то, что он снова стоял за правым плечом Шарифа. Начеку — готовый к прыжку.

А теперь, благодаря телескопу, он мог следить за безопасностью Шарифа даже из собственного дома.  
Линзы брали без проблем, и Адам видел не то что золотое перо на столе, но и узоры на жилете босса, ладно облегающем подтянутую фигуру. С такого расстояния талию, казалось, можно двумя пальцами обхватить.  
И Адам вздохнул, сожаления, что нельзя прогнать Шарифа через нормальную такую спецподготовку, как его ребят в отряде. Чтобы чуть ли не от пуль уворачивался.  
Без этого всего — и, главное, без самого Дженсена — боссу просто не выжить. Адам даже не сомневался.

Он глотнул согревшегося пива и продолжил наблюдение за объектом.  
Шариф говорил по телефону и улыбался.  
По идее ничего странного. Для босса это вполне свойственно — уголки губ были приподняты почти всегда, даже когда он, опустив ресницы, задумчиво подбрасывал мячик.

Дженсен снова глотнул пивка. Оглянулся, поискал сигареты.  
Ему нравилось начинать жизнь с нуля — так, как ему хочется. Без страданий, апатии, агрессии, депрессии, запоев.  
Он пришел в «Шариф Индастриз» как-то легко и быстро, без всяких травм. Вот в понедельник его уволили из Департамента, а в пятницу он уже разглядывал своего нового работодателя.  
Они нормально поговорили. Шариф не скрывал, что его порекомендовала Меган, а он прислушивается к личным рекомендациям и ценит свою девочку.  
Адам не скрывал, что вылетел из спецназа с треском. К чему, если все газеты голосят о Мексикантауне.  
В общем, Шариф сказал: попробуем поработать. Ему нужен не засидевший зад в офисном кресле менеджер, а командир, умеющий управлять своими бойцами, много лет удерживая их в крепко сжатом кулаке.  
В общем, Дженсен не стал долго раздумывать. Это был отличный шанс перейти с одной работы на другую одним прыжком, без пиздостраданий и призрака безденежья. Переключиться на новый фронт работы, переключить мысли.  
И начать с чистого листа: ни книг, ни правового образования, ни рефлексий. За последний год в спецназе Дженсен так заебался от внутренних и внешних конфликтов, что новое назначение в «Шариф Индастриз» принял как отпуск.  
Он на курорте, отличная хатка, да и босс ничего.  
Только с безопасностью у него полный бедлам.

Сигареты нашлись быстро — были прямо под рукой. Вместо пепельницы Дженсен приспособил керамический горшок с вялым цветком. Переживет.  
Дженсен задумчиво пощурился в окно, делая пару затяжек. Вид Детройта с высоты — нравился. Рекламные щиты, яркие небоскребы, вороны оживляют обзор.  
Адам пристроил сигарету на сухой земле в горшке так, чтобы не загасла, и снова приник к окуляру.

Шариф водил золотым пером по губам, чуть оттопыривая массивным кончиком нижнюю. Смотрелось комично: такой солидный босс, и оттянутый вниз уголок рта, как у школяра с шариковой ручкой в зубах.  
И Шариф действительно улыбался. Искренне и мягко.

Интересно, с кем он так, — подумал Адам. Помахал рукой, разгоняя дымный воздух, нащупал сигарету, засунул в рот. — Это ж какая цаца его расслабила?

Шариф снова повел кончиком золотого пера: слева направо, очерчивая прямую луку верхней губы, потом опять оттянул нижнюю и лукаво прикусил зубами.  
Он почти смеялся и совсем не говорил. Только слушал, чуть покачиваясь на стуле туда-сюда. Теплый, покладистый, как-то по-домашнему спокойный.

Вдруг Шариф резко оглянулся на окно, словно почувствовал взгляд. Это был интуитивный жест, не завязанный на постоянных тренировках на полигоне. Но Адаму он понравился. Инстинкты у босса были хорошими.  
Словно невзначай Шариф протянул руку к пульту, и весь кабинет погас — почти погрузился во мрак. Осталась только настольная лампа, и в первое мгновение все, что мог разглядеть Адам, — подрумяненный блинчик света на темной столешнице.  
Потом движение. Шариф встал. И медленно и плавно растворился в темноте.  
Адам представил — а не услышал, конечно, — как отъезжают ножки кресла. Потом беззвучные шаги по ковру. Блинчик остался на месте, единственным ярким, привлекающим взгляд пятном.  
На всякий случай Дженсен еще раз пошарил по кабинету, но босс словно включил имплант маскировки. Или попросту отступил — похоже, в самый дальний угол. Адам довольно хмыкнул. Нет, ему определенно нравилась сообразительность Шарифа.

 

***

Второе важное дело после переезда — повесить портрет папы с мамой. На следующий вечер Адам перевернул все коробки, но все же нашел молоток.  
Когда в их с Меган жизни появился веселый черно-белый пес, пришлось купить целый набор инструментов. Кубрик жевал провода, сдирал обивку, сбивал горшки, а потом радостно валился пузом кверху и вилял хвостом, подметая землю под причитания расстроенной хозяйки.  
Адаму, который возвращался еще позже, вместо ужина приходилось браться за плоскогубцы и молоток.

Да и до сих пор Меган время от времени страдала при встречах: Адам, поправь полку для цветов, Адам, сделай перегородку для цветов.  
Меган, выброси свои цветы к чертовой бабушке, — миролюбиво предлагал он, но та словно не слышала.

 

Вбив гвоздь как можно основательнее, чуть ли под самую шляпку, Адам обтер портрет ладонью и повесил на стену. Мама и папа на нем совсем молодые, его, Адама, ровесники, позируют со всей серьезностью. Жаль, что у них так мало семейных снимков, а уж его детских почти и нет.  
— Добро пожаловать в мой новый дом, — сказал им Адам и обвел рукой свое роскошное жилье. Большое, гулкое и с этим портретом — уже не такое пустое.

Дженсен снова присел возле коробок. Открыл одну, посмотрел на промасленные шестеренки и тут же снова закрыл. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось ебаться с вещами.  
Он снова прильнул к телескопу. Тот так и остался наведенным на «Шариф Индастриз» со вчерашнего вечера. На пару градусов влево — а вот и открытый, беззащитный перед любым вторжением кабинет Шарифа.  
На этот раз босс был не один. Адам понял, что есть повод нервничать.

Рабочий день давно завершен. А Меган присела на краешек стола. И смеется, и сверкает коленками. И Шариф, развалившись в кресле, тоже улыбается ей в ответ, ласково и хищно. Расстояние между ними — не сокращается, но Адам знает этот внимательный оценивающий взгляд босса.  
Так он смотрел на самого Дженсена, когда тот в самом начале работы втолковывал, что никуда не годится шляться где ни попадя в одиночку — без охраны.  
— Где ни попадя — это Пентагон, сегодня я был в Пентагоне, Адам, что там может…  
— Случай отравления сибирской язвой в девяносто шестом, — Адам методично постукивал носком ботинка в такт словам. Он не собирался садиться в кресло для посетителей. — Атака самолета террористов в две тыщи первом, химическая атака в две тыщи девятнадцатом… Вы сотрудничаете с военным ведомством, босс, я бы на их месте давно приставил к вам небольшой отряд морпехов.  
— Мне предлагали, я отказался, — Шариф щурился, взгляд у него был насмешливый, оценивающий.  
И Дженсен заводился по новой.  
Он напоминал об аналитике — пришлось выкрутить руки отделу пиара, чтобы ее заполучить, — количество угроз в адрес компании выросло на двадцать процентов по сравнению с прошлым годом.  
А угрозы лично Шарифу составляют на тридцать пять процентов больше, чем всей компании.  
«И что?» — босс не произносил вслух, но Адам читал скепсис в насмешливо поднятых уголках губ.  
— Я не знаю, как делать импланты, и не вмешиваюсь в вашу работу. Но и вы мне не мешайте делать мою, — Адам зло топтался возле стола, а потом брякнул об него пухлой папкой. Его идеи, предложения, расчеты. Все то, от чего Шариф отмахивался — потом, Адам, не к спеху.  
— Вы платите деньги за то, чтобы я вас защищал. Это моя работа. Это то, что я делаю лучше всего. Я вас защищаю, хотите вы того или нет. Прикрываю вашу задницу, босс! Я за нее отвечаю! — Адам на секунду вышел из себя и рявкнул, забыв об образе простоватого дурачка.  
Папка раскрылась, и часть листов, скользнув с гладкой блестящей столешницы, посыпалась на пол.  
Они напряженно уставились друг на друга — никто не торопился нагнуться, собрать рассыпавшееся.  
Взгляд Шарифа серый, стальной — цеплял магнитом — и он мог долго не мигать, как хищная птица.  
Даже снизу вверх он смотрел на Адама оценивающе, с веселым злым интересом.  
И покачал головой: не согласился.

Твоя работа защищать мою компанию, а не меня, — означало его молчание. Легко читались невысказанные мысли: Шарифу не нужен человек, который ему мешает работать. Лезет в его привычки. Меняет его распорядок дня своими, э…  
— Я не люблю параноиков, — произнес спокойно Шариф. — Забери свою папку и не дури мне голову.  
— Хороший босс — мертвый босс, вы это знаете? — не сдался Адам.  
— Вот тогда и поговорим.

И вот теперь Шариф смотрел на Меган, на ее колени в чулках. Не тянул руки, не заигрывал, но Адам сразу вспомнил его вечно бархатное: «Меган, девочка моя».  
Вольно-невольно Шариф создавал вокруг себя особую атмосферу. Ты завязан на нем, на его отношении к тебе, на личной верности ему. Ему верили, его побаивались, его обожали. И он сам не стеснялся вести себя так, словно здесь и сейчас — его любимчик ты, и никто больше.  
«Меган, девочка моя…»  
Вот когда Шариф скажет: «Адам, мальчик мой», вот тогда, думал Адам, все, пиздец.

Меган, наконец, ушла, но у самого порога еще раз оглянулась и что-то проворковала, пока Шариф нетерпеливо кивал.  
Адам был уверен, что и босс сейчас свалит — сколько можно, уже девятый час. Но тот снова уставился в монитор.  
Железный человек, Адам зевнул.

 

***

По утрам сонный, ничего не соображающий Адам ориентировался на звуки.  
Бж-ж-ж! — электрическая зубная щетка.  
Тр-р-р! — кофемолка.  
Щелк! — тостер.  
Адам шел на звуки с закрытыми глазами, с зубной щеткой за щекой. Хорошо, что ему почти ничего делать не надо, само жужжит, трещит, щелкает — мелет, жарит, варит.  
Он добрел до низкого столика в гостиной, вслепую нашарил пульт.  
Бу-бу-бу! — телевизор радостно влился в утреннюю симфонию.  
Пш-ш-ш! — напомнила о себе кофеварка.  
Все так же не разлепляя век, Адам развернулся в сторону кухни.  
Что-то несильно ударило его в грудь. От неожиданности электрическая щетка выключилась. Адам наугад пошарил перед собой.  
Телескоп, точно.  
Ну что, доброе утро, «ШИ»?  
Он, кое-как разомкнув ресницы, подслеповато прищурился. Тупо смотрел пару секунд, а потом от увиденного шире распахнул глаза и прильнул вплотную к окуляру. Скандалы, интриги, сенсации. Зубная щетка зажужжала с удвоенным рвением.  
Адам почувствовал, что вот теперь действительно проснулся.

Шариф уже — все еще? — торчал в кабинете. Сидел в кресле, позевывал.  
О том, что он все же позволил себе расслабиться, говорило лишь то, что он был без ботинок. Адам не видел их, зато видел носки — босс закинул ноги на стол, в сторону окна.  
Напротив него, прямо на этом же столе, сидела Афина. Туфли-лодочки тоже сброшены на пол, ступни поставлены на кресло начальства. Но колени аккуратно сомкнуты, как у английской королевы. Осанка прямая, полная достоинства, несмотря на двусмысленность ситуации.  
Адам подкрутил винт, увеличивая четкость. В «ШИ» давно циркулировали слухи о романе между боссом и его личным помощником. То ли действующем, то ли стародавнем. То ли друзья с привилегиями, ну, вы понимаете, то ли из бурной молодости двумя старыми кораблями, ну, знаете, как бывает. Но осадочек, что называется, остался.  
В руках Афина держала кофейную чашку, вторая такая же, для Шарифа, стояла на столе. Тот не столько пил кофе, сколько о чем-то жизнерадостно трепался, не обращая внимания на тарелку со сладостями.  
Афина смеялась, кивала головой. А когда Дэвид умолк, вложила ему в рот крошечное розовое пирожное. Тот проглотил одним махом и, поцеловав кончики ее пальцев, снова закинул руки за голову, продолжая о чем-то рассказывать.

Пора было чувствовать себя неловко, и Адам почти чувствовал. Это был, конечно, не бодрый утренний секс на рабочем месте — но даже без того слишком личное, слишком интимное.  
Словно Шариф не умел иначе — и сам не замечал, когда переходил границы. А те, кто рядом, слепо, доверчиво следовали за ним.  
Ж-ж-жесть, подтверждала зубная щетка, оттопыривая щеку. Волосы от этого дыбом просто!  
Ну, или от того, что он подсматривает за отношениями людей, которые сейчас в уюте, безопасности, искренни друг с другом и совершенно не чуют подвоха.  
Адам оторвался от окуляра с некоторым ощущением стыда и пригладил свой торчащий ежик. Расческу в ящиках он пока не нашел. Поэтому просто усмирял вихры гелем, с расчетом, что потом все снимет в парикмахерской.  
Ну, или все-таки разберет свои коробки.

 

— Босс, а почему вы никогда окна у себя в кабинете не затемняете? — без обиняков спросил Адам после утренней летучки.  
Все торопливо свалили по рабочим местам, а Дженсен навис над Шарифом. Тот явно не ждал, что после бодрого втыка всем подряд кто-то останется в кабинете.  
Но Адам не только остался.  
Он решил рискнуть и присесть на стол, как это делали до него Меган, Афина и бог весть кто еще. Раз это был наиболее действенный способ привлечь внимание босса к себе, считал Адам. Внушить доверие, добиться расположения, и он, как начбез, готов пойти на крайние меры.  
Адам бухнул свою задницу на стол — да не на краешек, как делали дамы, а как следует, солидно, увесисто. С видом: босс, я готов к общению.  
Улыбнитесь, расслабьтесь, чулок и пирожных у меня нет, но я готов почитать вам инструкцию по безопасности.

— Адам, ты с ума сошел? Что ты себе позволяешь? — Шариф отъехал на кресле чуть назад. Губы недоуменно и гневно поджались. — Кыш! Что за панибратство?!  
Он взял Адама за колено, толкнул к краю стола. Безуспешно, и тогда, не теряя темпа, хлопнул по бедру: давай, сваливай! Ишь, расселся!  
— Ну, у вас же все так сидят, — огрызнулся Адам, не поддаваясь. Шариф гнал его прочь, как шкодливого пса, чуть ли не тряпкой — была бы та под рукой.  
— Что? С чего ты взял?  
— Видел!  
— Где? Когда?  
Адам смущенно поднялся. Ляпнул он, конечно…  
Очаровать босса не вышло, наоборот. Шариф даже сложил руки на груди, что делал очень редко. Железо поверх плоти, никакой расщелины между доспехами.  
— Где ты видел, чтобы у меня на столе сидел кто ни попадя? Это что-то новенькое в том, как ты на меня наседаешь.  
Адам смутился еще сильнее. Палево вышло знатное.  
Испытующий взгляд Шарифа прожигал насквозь, встречаться с ним не хотелось.

Брякнуть: босс, да я за вами уже который день из своей квартиры присматриваю? Вы, мол, ни стыда не знаете, ни совести, светите своими окнами мне прямо в окно — не знаю, куда деваться?!  
— Значит, померещилось, уж извините, — Адам оправил брюки широкими ладонями и пошел другим путем. Все отрицать. До последнего. И заодно снова напасть первым: — Много народу у вас топчется, доступ всем открыт, проверки никакой…  
Это помогло.  
Вспыхнувшие подозрения смело усталым стоном:  
— Боже мой, А-а-адам…  
«Ты заебал», — читалось в привычном жесте, когда босс прикрывал глаза ладонью и качал головой.

Почувствовав, что тактика сработала — отвлечь противника огнем на другую точку — Дженсен бросился в атаку.  
— А эта штуковина у вас откуда? — он потянулся и схватил золотое перо, которое задумчиво посасывал Шариф при разговоре в тот памятный вечер. Ладно, не посасывал, поправил себя Адам. Грыз. Грыз как хомяк! Водил по губам, прихватывал мягким движением… ерундой занимался! — Она не прошла проверку, насколько я помню. А надо бы!  
— Господи, Адам, оставь мои вещи в покое! Мы же договорились!

 

У них и в самом деле сложилась договоренность — после долгих споров. Шариф разрешил Адаму пройтись по кабинету в поисках «жучков» и периодически перепроверять. Но стол был священен.  
Пользуясь выторгованным правом, Дженсен безнаказанно обшаривал книжные шкафы, коробки, диван и стулья, ковер и даже не ленился перевернуть портрет. Но стол — стол оставался вне зоны досягаемости. И все, что на нем, носило статус неприкосновенности.  
Время от времени Шариф спасал тот или иной предмет — книгу, сувенирчик, папку — утаскивая к себе, порой выдергивая прямо из-под носа Дженсена. И это мучило Адама и манило — как Кубрика цветочные горшки Меган.  
Но теперь он нарушил акт о неприкасаемости.

— А в нем точно нет микрофона? — Дженсен постучал ногтем по золотому напылению. — Вы же им даже не пишете. Бесполезная декоративная побрякушка у вас под боком на постоянном месте, — Адам крутанул ручку, попробовал на ходу разобрать. — Идеальное записывающее устройство, и всегда рядом.  
— Это подарок! — рявкнул Шариф и встал. — От Хью Дэрроу! На десятилетие компании! Положи, Адам. Это не игрушка!  
Дженсен замер от окрика, потом осторожно воткнул золотое перо обратно в подставку. И даже ладонями поправил, возвращая в прежнее положение. Такой исполнительный, простоватый.  
— Это ваш инвестор, да? — он вспомнил информационные записи в холле.  
— Когда-то был инвестором, — Шариф почему-то уязвило этим предположением. Он по-прежнему зорко следил за каждым движением Адама. — Теперь просто друг. И если ты опасаешься за мои тайны, то он давно знает их все.  
— Понял, босс. Хорошего дня, босс!  
«Нельзя быть таким доверчивым, босс», — Адам приберег на следующий раз.

 

***

Домой Адам приволокся с большой сумкой.  
В ней лежала снайперка — лучшая, что нашел в оружейном арсенале компании.  
Жрать хотелось неимоверно, а холодильник был третий день как пуст. Но зайти в магазин за продуктами со снайперкой — так себе идея. Не все могут правильно понять.  
Заказав пиццу, Адам принялся собирать оружие.  
Тяжелое, мощное, хищное.  
Любо-дорого смотреть.

Потом приволок матрас из спальни, пододвинул пару коробок и устроил «гнездо». Он не знал, сколько придется провести в нем времени, но не хотел потом маяться спиной.  
Адам проверил лазерный прицел — брал отлично.

Шариф тоже не подвел. Десятый час, а он все еще на работе. И в своем любимом модусе — бешеной белкой носился по кабинету.  
Сидеть большим боссом на своем троне он мог недолго, пока посетитель устраивался на низком — вроде с удобствами, но ни в коем разе не выше самого Шарифа. А потом босс недолго выдерживал роль важного истукана — вскакивал и принимался сновать. От окна и до стола, от стола до дивана, от дивана к камину и обратно.  
Вот и сейчас он говорил по телефону, а сам нетерпеливо кружил по кабинету. Что-то ему не нравилось, с кем-то спорил. Брови хмурил, кривил губы.  
Адам прицелился.  
Красная лазерная точка легла под ноги Шарифа.

Стекло в кабинете на двадцать девятом этаже считалось пуленепробиваемым. Оно не разбивалось, а шло трещинами. Пуля плющилась о материал, не достигая цели. Но на самом деле, достаточно и трещины, чтобы устранить объект.  
Дженсен знал десятки случаев, когда два снайпера в одной связке решали подобную проблему. Один пробивал стекло, второй вслед посылал еще одну пулю.

Босс ничего не замечал. Красное пятнышко плясало перед ним на ковре, ерзало, намекало жирной точкой. Шариф, как всегда, смотрел в дальние дали, не видя ничего другого.  
Дженсен был раздосадован. Он уже уверился, что у того есть крепкий инстинкт самосохранения. Но он явно отказывал, когда босс летел вперед, не боясь подпалить крылышки.

Ладно, поддадим жару.  
Адам водил точку, играл ею прямо под ногами Шарифа. Тот носился по кабинету, а точка бежала впереди.  
И босс был похож на кота, который никак не может поймать лазерную указку. Хватает лапами, а она проходит сквозь, и кот не понимает почему. Но все равно упорно гонится.  
Потом останавливается, сосредоточенно следит за ней и снова бросается в погоню.  
Адам тихонько заржал, уже не глядя в прицел. А когда вернулся к оптике, оказалось, что Шариф смотрит прямо на точку — словно не веря глазам.  
Отступил на полшага, явно недоумевая, — точка двинулась следом. Еще на шаг назад — лазер за ним. Дженсен крепче приник к прикладу. Теперь они поменялись ролями: Адам охотился на Шарифа, а не Шариф на Адама.  
И стоило боссу замереть, как красная точка наползла на ботинок, а потом резко перепрыгнула на колено — оп-ля, прямо в центр!..  
И котик наконец среагировал, как полагается — упал на все четыре лапы, а потом перекатился под стол, в укрытие.  
Свет погас — похоже, Шариф применил голосовое управление. До пульта-то не дотянуться.

Хорошо, одобрил Дженсен и вырубил оптику. Почувствовал, что спина все-таки немного затекла. Теперь должен раздаться звонок по телефону: Адам, помоги, караул, меня убивают!  
Да, босс, конечно, босс, не волнуйтесь. Сейчас буду!  
И тут в дверь позвонили.

Бля!  
От неожиданности Адам, вместе со снайперкой, одним прыжком перемахнул за диван. Больно ударился об угол столика крестцом. Нечаянно свалил на себя кожаные квадратные подушки. Упала с грохотом вчерашняя бутылка из-под пива.  
Бля…  
Мысли скакали, как блохи по Кубрику. Босс успел вызвать охрану?  
Его засекли? Так быстро?  
Круто, молодцы, парни! То есть, совсем не круто и ему пизда!  
— Кто? — выкрикнул он, распластавшись на полу. Приклад винтовки уперся в плечо. Стрелять он не собирался — ни в своих нынешних парней, ни в своих бывших, то бишь, в полицию — но выучка брала свое.

— Пицца! — отозвался бодрый голос за дверью. — Заказывали?

— Бля, — Дженсен почесал щеку о приклад. — Иду.  
Он на пузе, под диваном, на шухере, — от безобидной вещи. Видел бы его Шариф, притиснувшийся к полу, под столом, на полном стреме. Карма, сука.  
А позвонить босс так и не позвонил. Ну, это следующий этап: Адам, ты мне очень важен, Адам, ты мне нужен.

 

***

Кажется, вечернее приключение заставило Шарифа призадуматься.  
Наконец-то! — ликовал Адам. Хоть он изначально и не преследовал такой цели, а всего лишь хотел проверить, насколько уязвим охраняемый объект.  
Но босс сам вызвал его и без обиняков, пусть и нехотя, признал, что был неправ. В своей неповторимой манере.  
— Адам, возможно, не всем нравятся успехи нашей компании…  
«Компании! — чуть не фыркнул Дженсен. — Не о компании речь, Шариф. О вас, черт бы вас побрал. О вашей упрямой железной заднице, которая страха не знает».  
— И возможно, — Шариф задумчиво подбрасывал бейсбольный мячик. Следил за ним, как за самым важным своим занятием, — за мной и вправду наблюдают, особенно, когда я здесь, у себя. В этом самом кабинете.  
Он поднял спокойный проницательный взгляд, от которого Дженсен невольно набычился.  
— Пока не могу этого объяснить, но ощущение — есть.  
— Вы что, параноик? — Адам пытался неловко отшутиться, возвращая тот самый упрек, которым его уже слегка подзадолбали. А сам соображал, где спалился. Или босс стреляет в темноту наугад?  
— От параноика слышу, — незлобно парировал Шариф.  
— Мне нужен карт-бланш, — заявил Адам.  
Шариф покачал головой: согласился.

На волне триумфа Адам в тот же день исполнил свою давнюю мечту — поставил серьезных ребят на подступах к приемной. А сам взялся за главное дело — «борьбу с главной вероятной угрозой и создание специальных условий для решения огневых задач на расстоянии».  
Примерно так Адам и объяснил Афине, когда та встревоженно предупредила Дженсена, вывалившегося из лифта со снаряжением через плечо:  
— Адам, у Дэвида — конструкторский отдел. Им нельзя мешать.  
— Мне можно, — Дженсен с удовольствием козырнул и поперся в кабинет босса.

Он вломился в самый разгар совещания, вежливо кивая обернувшимся яйцеголовым. Под недоуменные взгляды Адам устроился на подоконнике. Расчехлил ствол и молча, сосредоточенно принялся собирать снайперку.  
Щелк-щелк, дзинь, шлеп!  
На затянувшуюся тишину внимания не обращал. У них свои дела, у него свое.  
— Адам, мы тебе не мешаем? — очень громко и очень вежливо спросил из-за спины Шариф.  
— Не! — Дженсен, держа в руках ствол, оглянулся с широкой улыбкой. Все конструкторское бюро, судя по выражениям лиц, было готово забить его насмерть своими готовальнями.  
Дженсен только мысленно пожал плечами. Зачем так нервничать, не в вас же собираются стрелять.

Играть в войну взглядами Шариф не стал и объявил перерыв на десять минут.  
— Да не, зачем, — громко запротестовал Адам, уже снова сосредоточенный на сборке, — вы мне правда не мешаете!  
Послышался грохот сдвигаемых стульев, шорох шагов.

А вот Шариф подошел неслышно, ковер скрадывал все звуки. Адам почувствовал руку на своем плече.  
— От кого ты собрался отстреливаться?  
Винтовка в руках сразу потяжелела.  
— Я верю интуиции, босс, — честно отозвался Адам. — Своей. Вашей.  
Он искоса посмотрел на железные пальцы на своем плече. Шариф и не думал их убирать. Держал клешней — накрепко.  
— Мне казалось, мы говорили не об этом.  
— Если вам чудится, что у вас могут быть проблемы, моя работа — защитить вас…  
— Прикрыть мою задницу, я помню.  
— Рад, что запомнили, босс, — Адам снова улыбнулся. Он был уверен, что морда у него при этом абсолютно непроницаемая. Никакого подвоха, никакого проеба. Никаких дурацких игр с лазерным прицелом.  
— И ты собираешься лично и всерьез угнездоваться в моем кабинете? — вопрос звучал тихо, спокойно. — Чтобы твои тылы сияли на моем подоконнике?  
— Ну, — Адам привычно примерил насадку, — я бы предпочел так, но в отряде есть неплохие ребята, у которых тылы тоже очень даже ничего.  
Он не видел лица Шарифа, но буквально кончиком уха почувствовал его смешок.  
— Они неплохо справятся, я имею ввиду, — Дженсен невольно откашлялся и перевел взгляд на окно. Светло, видимость отличная, помех в виде осадков и тумана нет. — Я просто хочу лично убедиться, что позиция удобная, я отвечаю.  
— Ты очень ответственный, — рука казалась все тяжелее, а голос, напротив, мягче.  
— Да, подсадим пару снайперов, замаскируем коробками, у вас в кабинете их полно, — Адам не оглядывался, упрямо смотрел вперед. Вон и его окно. На крыше дома посадочная площадка, отличный плац. — Если что, они выследят и прикончат этих ублюдков, чихнуть не успеете, босс.  
— Каких ублюдков, о чем ты?  
Как только обычно живой эмоциональный тембр Шарифа умудрялся звучать настолько вкрадчиво?  
— Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?  
В дверь постучали, а потом она чуть приоткрылась.  
— Позже! — крикнул Шариф, ни на шаг не отступая от Дженсена.  
— Дэвид, Лондон на проводе, — только Афина имела право заглядывать без разрешения.  
— Скажи, что перезвоню.

Дверь осталась приоткрытой. Но пауза позволила выдохнуть.  
— Я ваш начбез, — Адам развернул плечи, и оказалось, что никто его особенно-то и не держит. Ощущение тяжести исчезло. — Мне полагается знать, босс.  
— А то, что в моем кабинете стекло пуленепробиваемое, ты тоже знаешь, Адам?  
— Стекло! — Дженсен пренебрежительно фыркнул, переложил винтовку в другую руку, а потом и вовсе вручил Шарифу. Мол, подержите-ка, босс, минутку.  
По окну Адам даже постучал для большей наглядности.  
— Лексан! Пуленепробиваемый двухслойный, да? И инертный газ как прослойка для большей защиты.  
— Предположим, — оружие Шариф держал спокойно, уверенно. Без испуга — оно само выстрелит! Не пытаясь отстраниться, как обычно делали гражданские.  
— С первого выстрела не пробить, пойдет трещинами, — Адам провел ладонью по стеклу. — Но со второго лопнет бесшумно, никто и не поймет. Телевизор будет шуметь, телефон…  
Он обтер пальцы о брючину и забрал винтовку. Шариф так же легко выпустил из рук, как и принял.  
— И если снайпер не один, а работает в группе, то дело труба, — закончил Дженсен. — Нужно стрелять в нужную точку одному за другим, мгновенно. Случаи, когда цель устраняют именно таким образом, не редки.  
— Это возможно? — Шариф недоверчиво почесал кончик носа.  
— Будет невозможно, если вы мне доверитесь, босс! Как только хотя бы одна трещинка пойдет по стеклу, мои ребята щелкнут мерзавца, как муху.  
И Адам энергично заоглядывался в поисках лучшей позиции.  
— Вы не против, я тут немного поползаю? Поищу хорошее место…  
Он уже начал опускаться на колени, как Шариф поймал его за шиворот.  
— Я очень даже против, Адам.

— Дэвид, Лондон ждет…— снова раздался за спиной голос Афины. И не меняя интонации на удивленную или смущенную: — О, прости!  
Кажется, Афина удалилась все той же деловой походкой.

Адам повис, взятый за шкирку боссом, как шкодливый щенок. Коленей не разгибал, цепкую хватку с воротника не сбрасывал. Ему было очень интересно, как далеко продавит. Снайперку Шариф пропустил, предложение парней в коробках воспринял, кажется, всерьез. Слова Адама для него все же что-то значили.  
Шариф разжал железные пальцы, и Дженсен невозмутимо встряхнулся и выпрямился. Пару мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Ползать по полу?  
— Изучить укрытия от вероятного противника.  
— Впустить сюда ораву?  
— Для вашей же безопасности.  
— Сейчас ты перегибаешь палку.  
— Таковы правила.  
— Свои правила оставь на втором этаже.  
— Они касаются всех.

— Ты очень умный, Адам.  
— Спасибо.  
— И крайне добросовестный.  
— Спасибо!  
— Во что ты играешь, я не пойму.  
— Сэр?  
Шариф снова почесал кончик носа, на сей раз задумчиво.  
— Я не хочу с тобой ссориться, — произнес, взвешивая слова, — но прекращай. Твоя работа — безопасность компании. Моей работы и моей жизни она не касается и не должна мешать. Это последнее предупреждение.

Завибрировал сотовый на столе. Негромко, но очень настойчиво, как будто кто-то важный недовольно постукивал тростью: мальчики, мне срать на ваши разборки, я здесь главный!  
Из режима вибрации телефон почти сразу перешел в звуковой, как турбина самолета.  
Сколько можно ждать! — недовольно брюзжал он. Вынося мозги, домогаясь ответа. — Я на связи! Я — требую внимания! Дэвид!  
И Шариф развернулся, чтобы спуститься к своему огромному глянцевому столу. В родной железной ладони бранящийся телефон успокоился.  
Шариф заулыбался, как никогда не улыбался Адаму — так, как этой было той ночью, когда Дженсен решил приглядеть за ним в телескоп.  
Босс мимоходом махнул в сторону двери, и тут притворяйся-не притворяйся, было очевидно: Адама просили выйти вон.

Дженсен покрепче расставил ноги, сложил руки перед собой.  
— Подожди, — попросил Шариф в динамик, — одну минуту.  
Провел железным пальцем по экрану, отключая звук.

— Что, Адам? Что тебе непонятно?  
Дженсену он не улыбался — совсем. Смотрел тяжело, наклонившись вперед, как для рывка: не трогай мое пространство, выметайся.  
— Моя работа не только безопасность компании, но и лично ваша. Так что...  
— Напоминаю тебе в последний раз. Я не подопечный, а твой босс, чувствуешь разницу?  
— Я босс охраны, — нагло заявил Адам. — И вы должны мне подчиняться.  
И свалил.

 

В приемной Дженсена остановила Афина:  
— Адам, Дэвид с тобой кончил?  
В первый момент Адам неправильно понял вопрос. Застыл в недоумении, потом сообразил:  
— Нет, но он сейчас с Лондоном кончает.  
Ни капли не удивившись, Афина кивнула, очевидно, понимая, о ком и о чем речь.  
С диванчиков буравил взглядами конструкторский отдел. Все эти парни, даром теряющие время, сейчас люто ненавидели — не Шарифа, который, забыв обо всем, ворковал с Лондоном! — а Дженсена.  
А он чего? Он ничего.

Адам оправил ремень винтовки через плечо и бочком-бочком, кое-как втиснулся со своей сумкой и оружием в лифт.

Глянцевое стекло наружной тубы отразило его бледное серьезное лицо. Дженсен поджал губы. Его захватила идея начать с чистого листа: без прошлого, без репутации, без багажа в своей голове и памяти от окружающих. Стать проще, бесшабашнее, свинтить злой опыт.  
Он хотел стать новым человеком в «Шариф Индастриз».  
Выходило не очень.

 

***

С квадрокоптером они провозились целый день. Юркий жужжащий малыш с упоением носился по широкому пространству холла, поднимался по вертикальным сотам этажей. То клевал приветственно юристам в стекла кабинетов, то пролетал мимо солидной надписи «Vision» на офисе начбеза, то довольно урчал мимо ресепшена, растрепав Синти волосы потоком воздуха.  
Клиенты с удовольствием отвлекались, задирали головы, забывали, что им надо. Некоторые даже снимали на телефон — в такой серьезной компании такое развлечение.  
Безопасники в холле тоже забыли о своих обязанностях — и Адам мысленно взял их на заметку: потом въебать пиздюлей. Отвлекающие маневры не должны сказываться на прямой задаче — охрана и бдительность. На то они и отвлекающие.  
Не проштрафились только парни, которые патрулировали третий, последний открытый для свободного доступа, этаж — дальше шли уже закрытые, строго по пропускам, никакого случайного проникновения с улицы. Когда квадрокоптер несанкционированно влетел к ним через перила, бодро жужжа, они его едва не прикончили. Быстро, молчаливо, собранно, без удивленных восклицаний. Пришлось Адаму срочно связываться по рации и отзывать ребят.  
Он мысленно поставил себе засечку: этих перевести в лаборатории к Меган, хороши, рефлексы на опасность стопроцентные.

Протестировать новенький аппарат рвался чуть ли не каждый первый из команды Дженсена, но все скисали при словах, что нужна лицензия.  
Конечно, никто не канючил: дайте порулить. Но Дженсена с пилотом — тот как раз вышел с больничного после операции — провожали на место главного старта, на летную площадку «Шариф Индастриз» практически всем составом. Любопытные, разгоряченные, почти на пятки наступая своему командиру. Ну, тут им уже Дженсен разрешил.  
Квадрокоптер зашуршал стрекозиными лопастями и взмыл ровно вверх — под радостные вопли и подбадривание.

Его парни относились к происходящему как к занятной игре, но Дженсен был настроен серьезно.  
«Раз нельзя снайперов, тогда давайте купим дрона, — жрал он мозги боссу еще несколько дней. — Пусть патрулирует территорию. И вам, и мне будет спокойнее».  
Смету Шариф подписал, кажется, лишь затем, чтобы избавиться от начбеза. Но Адам, хоть и прикладывал массу усилий, чтобы заработать репутацию старательного придурка, дело свое знал. Дроны были отличными разведчиками, настоящими глазами службы безопасности, помогая увидеть то, что сам никогда не заметишь.

Вот и сейчас он первым делом направил малыша обследовать те точки, куда обычно не забирался даже патруль.  
Всю крышу, включая будки техназначения. Укромные уголки, где и без бронежилета не протиснешься. Вентиляционные люки и трубы, куда легко проникнуть — при определенной ловкости.

— Да он просто красавчик! — восхищался пилот. Его новенькие глазные импланты сияли энтузиазмом. — Шарится всюду похлеще моей жены, когда та заначку ищет!

Раньше, — знал Адам, — ему приходилось носить для работы специальные очки, громоздкие, тяжелые. Крутая вещь для полного слияния с дроном, без лишних девайсов.  
— А потом снимаешь очки и все вокруг плывет от перенапряжения, — аж жмурился пилот от неприятных воспоминаний. — И главное, пока в работе, ты абсолютно слеп к тому, что творится рядом. И беспомощнее котенка. Напрягает, да?

Дженсен знал, что такое ему бы тоже не понравилось. Но он не был уверен, что решился бы поставить себе усиления. Разве что, если в полицейском спецназе это было обязательным условием для службы. Но он и без них обходился.  
Дюрант вот поставил. Не по доброй воле. Из-за Адама. И чем все закончилось. Дженсен оказался главным говнюком, на которого потом орали: я этого не хотел! я тебя просил меня прикончить! а ты отказался! решил, как лучше! и кто теперь я?!  
Дженсен жмурился от этих истерик и ничего не мог возразить. Он считал, что поступил правильно, до последнего. Пока Дюрант не сошел с ума — другим Адам не хотел объяснять, только безумием его озлобленность, кровожадность, умершую совесть, распятого мальчика в церкви.

Сколько раз он пытался объяснить своему капитану, что не мог иначе, не мог застрелить его, истекающего кровью, не запросить помощи, не перевязать, не откачивать, пока того не положат на операционный стол и спасут… И весьма неплохо, вернулся же на службу, служить и защищать, залатанный, обновленный, ничем не хуже себя прежнего, Квинси Дюранта, батяни их отряда спецназа, грозы всем сволочам.  
Дюрант ревел раненным зверем, потом замолчал. И сколько бы Адам ни убеждал, ни говорил, почему считает, что поступил правильно, — не отвечал.  
Его прорвало только в церкви. Когда было уже поздно.

 

— С имплантами в тыщу раз проще, — продолжал пилот. — Подключился напрямую к системе, синхронизировался. Вот как я, да? И не надо думать, что споткнешься и грохнешься, как дебил. Ладно, с лестницы какой-нибудь, а то ведь еще, как сейчас, с крыши!  
Адам вспомнил новую штуку, которую только что допилил, но еще не выпустил Шариф: «Икар». Она била все рекорды и всухую делала разработки прямого конкурента, «Тай Юн Медикал». Весь «Беллтауэр» был оснащен тюмовскими золотыми шарами — эти ребята на роликах в интернете клево сигали с вертолетов на крыши, или с пятого этажа на первый, не разбиваясь. Но «Икар»… снимал любое ограничение гравитации. Сшагнуть с небоскреба, двадцать девятого этажа — ему не проблема. Или с самолета, терпящего бедствие, — вслепую хренакнуться на землю, не переломав кости. Это тебе не пять этажей и не прицельное спокойное место высадки.  
Вызывало уважение.

— Вот увидишь, мы тебе целый воздушный флот соберем, — Адам собирался хлопнуть пилота по плечу, но передумал. Вдруг какие-нибудь настройки собьет?  
— Шариф разве мне даст… — тот смотрел мимо Дженсена, то налево, то направо, то себе под ноги.  
— Шариф даст мне, — с веской уверенностью объявил Адам.  
Хмыкнув, пилот поинтересовался:  
— Ищем что-то определенное? Тайники? Оружие?  
— Возможно.  
— Думаете, на компанию могут напасть? — вопрос прозвучал нейтрально. Этому парню все равно было что искать, лишь бы его красавчик бодро жужжал мотором.

Дженсен думал совсем о другом. По своему опыту он знал, что территории больших предприятий, которые не так-то просто контролировать, проще использовать как перевалочную базу.  
Можно спрятать все, что угодно — от закладки с самопальной дурью до той же снайперки.  
В его бытность копом, — Дженсен не поленился рассказать эту историю, — один пикет едва не превратился в кровавую баню, потому что кто-то пальнул в толпу. Взвинченные люди тут же решили, что стреляла полиция. В ход пошли бутылки и камни… И уже потом, в ходе расследования, на крыше одного из домов нашли брошенную винтовку. Вся свара была спровоцирована каким-то уебком.

Понятно, кивнул пилот и с удвоенной энергией принялся гонять дрона над головой. Найти что-то криминальное превратилось в дело чести.

Малыша обкатали не только на высоте, но и на глубине. Спустили в шахту аварийного лифта, и он там отважно шарился в темноте, подсвечивая себе встроенным фонариком.  
Из некоторых вентиляционных дыр так тянуло, что дрона сносило с курса. Он по-стрекозьи трещал пропеллерами и снова зависал возле черных провалов.  
— Ну, мы пошли! — отважно говорил пилот и вместе со своим квадриком нырял в неизвестность.  
И затаивал дыхание, словно это его сейчас снесет ветром и поглотит тьма.

Дженсен следил вместе с ним по рабочему планшету: бывшей игрушке пилота до модификации. Он был уверен, что подгрузил полную карту вентиляционной системы, соединявшей не то что этажи — целые уровни здания. Но оказалось, ошибся. Например, ниже первого уровня обнаружились и неуказанные воздуховоды, а в паре мест квадрик едва не споткнулся о красные нити лазера — которых, если судить по карте, быть не должно.  
Мысленно Адам сначала взвился от такой подставы, а потом все же похвалил босса. Похоже, тот хоть и демонстрировал абсолютную беспечность, на деле — берег свои тайны.  
Внешне — вида не подал, что тоже словил сюрприз, просто молча пометил места на экране. И внес в заметки — обсудить с техниками, кто-то же должен обслуживать даже самые секретные зоны. Пусть пояснят, что там.  
Он примерно догадывался: здесь лаборатории, где ученые вечно ломают свои кофеварки, а тут… наверное, полигоны для испытаний и операционные.  
То, на чем «Шариф Индастриз» зиждится, то и охраняется больше всего. И это хорошо и правильно.  
А то порой самоуверенность Шарифа не играла ему на руку.

— Упс, — отозвался пилот своим мыслям, — мы застряли.  
Себя и квадрика он прочно объединял одним «мы», как это делают молодые мамочки.  
— Очень сильный поток воздуха, нас прижало к решетке, — он даже непроизвольно подергался, словно пытаясь освободиться. — Нет. Вмазались так вмазались.  
— Отключайся, — предложил Адам, пытаясь понять по изображению, что происходит, — я пока поищу способ его вытащить. Если что, слажу в вентиляцию.  
Он посмотрел поверх головы пилота на забранный решеткой квадрат в паре шагов: должен пролезть, если скосит плечи. Ноги отсидит к чертовой матери, пока будет карабкаться на карачках, вприсядку; на четвереньках попробовать, разве что. И надо будет надеть перчатки, иначе извошкается по уши, там же никто шваброй не чистит — всю ту пылюку и грязь, которые гоняет и наносит многолетними слоями воздух.  
— Нет, — пилот, напряженно глядя вперед, покачал головой, — я его одного там не брошу. Справлюсь.

Малыша вытащили не без приключений. Но пилот явно еще не наигрался — перехватил дрянного кофе на углу и снова рвался в бой — теперь уже с внешнего фасада здания.  
С одной стороны, Адам энтузиазм поощрял. Он планировал добраться еще до Шарифа — своей главной опекаемой цели, как бы тот ни сопротивлялся.  
С другой, он лично подустал и замерз, а его подчиненный, весь из себя такой новенький киборг, оставался бодрячком. Что он еще в себя встроил, Дженсен выяснять не стал. Уступать в любом случае не хотелось — западло спецназовцу перед гражданским. Пусть тот хоть до Терминатора прокачается.  
Но еще немного постучав ботинками на ветреной Шариф-плаза, Дженсен справедливо рассудил, что имеет право на привилегии — он, конце концов, начальство. И свалил к себе в кабинет.

Плеснул коньяка в кофе — для сугреву — и устроился с планшетом на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник. Подрубил к рации длинный провод наушников, чтобы руки не занимать.  
Пилот так был увлечен, нянча малыша, что даже, кажется, не особо и заметил ухода.

— Ну что? — нетерпеливо задергал его в наушник Дженсен. Пауза затягивалась. Квадрик висел над световой композицией перед главным входом, похожей на развернутое крыло, но выше взлетать не желал.  
— Виноват, сейчас, — торопливо пробормотал пилот.  
— Все нормально?  
— Да… нет… Ох!  
— Точно все в порядке? — Дженсен крепче прижал наушник ладонью, пытаясь разобрать невнятные звуки.  
— Живот прихватило, — простонал тот. — Кофе, кажется, был тогось...  
На мгновение Дженсен почувствовал легкое удовлетворение. Не настолько этот гражданский был крутой, даже с учетом имплантов. От поноса это его не спасало.  
— Всякую дрянь пить не надо, — рассудительно заявил Адам с чувством морального превосходства и отхлебнул глоток. От коньяка он согрелся и расслабился. — Надо брать кофе в приемной Шарифа.  
— Так вы кофе у самого босса таскаете? — в наушнике послышалось невольное уважение, а потом снова раздался жалобный стон. — Щас блевану, блин… Возьмете… малыша на себя?  
— Что?! Погоди, как?! — Адам аж приподнялся с дивана, едва не расплескав кофе.  
— Сейчас переброшу на ваш… ик!... комп… у вас там программа контроля… там просто… простите!  
Наушник захрипел и затих.  
Вот хрень!

Вскочив, Адам бросился за стол. Он боялся, что едва пилот отключится, как квадрик тоже рухнет — прямо на инсталляцию. Шариф тогда Адама на этих крылышках и распнет.  
Он кинул планшет и прилип к монитору. Малыш висел и недоуменно жужжал.  
— Ладно, и не с таким ебались, — приободрил себя Дженсен, отворачивая заново крышку початой бутылочки. Коньяк полился не в стакан кофе — а прямо по назначению.

Управлять дроном с компьютера оказалось не так-то просто. Это было похоже на компьютерную игру, какой-нибудь симулятор авиатора, и машинка попалась чувствительная — отзывалась на каждое прикосновение клавиш. Пришлось приноравливаться на ходу, чтобы понять, когда успеть остановиться, как планировать, как развернуться.  
Несколько минут квадрик полз вдоль вертикали здания, как пьяная муха по стене.  
На пятнадцатом вообще завис, потому что Дженсен налажал с комбинацией кнопок. И на мониторе Адам видел, как бухгалтерия бросает работу и начинает пялиться, посмеиваясь, в окно. В это время Адам судорожно листал инструкцию. Рядом безнадежно терял последние струйки горячего пара кофе.

Нашел!  
И квадрик ликующе взмыл вверх, радостно чирикая лопастями. Зеркальные стекла замелькали перед глазами.  
Выше и выше, пока точно так же бодренько не проскочил мимо окон Шарифа. И на той же скорости рванул к самому небу.  
— Стоять, Икар хренов! — заорал Адам, забыв, что никто его не слышит. В инструкции говорилось, что этот малыш запросто может умчаться и зависнуть в километре над Детройтом, горделиво озирая окрестности.  
Пальцы отбарабанили нужную комбинацию.

По совести, надо было сначала сделать пробный круг по периметру площади, поклевать сияющие перышки, адаптироваться нормально к управлению, а не лезть сразу напролом, на верхотуру, осваивая все новые возможности на ходу.  
Но это пришло в голову потом, задним числом.  
Это был не стиль Адама.

Словно нехотя квадрик начал снижаться, на мониторе закружились дома, маленькая Шариф-плаза со скамейками. Пилота ни на одной из них все еще не было. Крепко встрял мужик.  
Адам осторожно подвел дрон поближе к окнам Шарифа.

Босс был не один. По кабинету шарился какой-то хромой мужик. Опирался на трость, не спеша подволакивал ногу, а Шариф кружился вокруг него, как ребенок на Рождество вокруг елки.  
— Я решил вернуть добрую традицию личных визитов, Девид, — мелодично вел хромой. В противовес некрасивой припадающей походке голос у него был молодой, высокий. — Да и просто соскучился, не поверишь.  
Адам вспомнил, как ему с утра, и правда, связалась Афина, просила согласовать протоколы безопасности. «У Дэвида будет гость, тебе позвонят по поводу разрешения для охраны».  
Дорогой, судя по всему, гость.  
А телохранители, как мог предположить Адам, сейчас стоят в приемной возле стола Афины, вросли тополями.

Даже без всякого микрофона Адам продолжал слышать голоса, правда, уже невнятные — и он понять не мог, почему. Даже если большое пространство придает гулкость и разносит слова эхом, все равно стекла должны держать звуковую волну.  
Странно.  
Квадрокоптер недоуменно пошарился вдоль стекла, с любопытством водя камерой. И Дженсен определил — одно из окон было приоткрыто. Шариф выдвинул раму снизу вверх, под углом градусов в тридцать — сразу и не разглядеть. Отсюда и слышимость.

И это: «У меня двадцать девятый этаж, Адам! Пуленепробиваемые, с прослойкой инертного газа окна! Все по правилам, что ты как клещ, напившийся моей крови, надуваешься, сынок?»

Дженсен покачал головой: на его инструкции о безопасности клали такой болт, что и Годзилла позавидовал бы.  
Теперь нет смысла врубать прослушивающее оборудование, чтобы проверить, возможна ли утечка. И так весь разговор как на ладони. Но Адам все равно врубил. Он занимается обкаткой своего военного воздушного флота, вот и будет обкатывать до посинения.

Ветер на высоте качал квадрокоптер знатно — тот сносило порывами, приходилось постоянно нежно и твердо оглаживать клавиши со стрелочками туда-сюда, чтобы оставался на месте.  
Холодно и хуево на такой высоте — упадешь, никто не поддержит, не словит.  
И вряд ли из разбитых, покрывшихся инеем осколков потом соберешь того же парня.

Адам осторожно подвел свою летающую коробочку ближе. Почему-то ждал, что гость устроится на столе, как все, с кем Шариф впадал в нежность, но тот безо всякого смущения уселся в кресло босса. Почти отвернувшись от окна, только затылок и видно.  
И Дэвид даже не пикнул. Ни слова против такой наглости!  
Наоборот, взял сидящего за плечи, сжал, даже слегка потряс от восторга — только осторожно, словно боясь растрясти. А сам устроился напротив — так, как делали Афина и Меган, и потом, следуя их примеру, Адам. На нагретое традицией место, легко рассевшись задницей на чистом, без бумаг, просторном столе.  
Осталось только ногу в ажурном чулке показать или поставить ее небрежно высоким каблуком на перетянутое железными перекладинами колено.  
Ясно, почему ему было нормально такое поведение и ничего не жало — с него, небось, и началось.

Шариф сиял. Той самой домашней улыбкой, которую Адам видел у него лишь пару раз. Например, как в тот самый вечер, когда босс чуть не сожрал — ладно, просто облизывал — подаренное золотое перо.  
— Ну наконец-то, а то все по связи. Люблю добрые традиции…  
Имя ушло в сторону, забилось в наушник хрипом: х… х-х... Вместо того, чтобы аккуратно удерживаться на одной линии, квадрик резко вильнул в сторону, и Адам от неожиданности едва не снес угол здания.  
«Шариф Индастриз» устоял, а вот кружка кофе — нет.

Адам припал к клавишам, косясь на экран.

Он выправил дрона, насколько мог, и снова аккуратно подвел к окну. Попробуем еще раз. Красивым движением слева направо, и раз, и два — танец маленьких лебедей.  
Меган научила его на симуляторе пианино: она-то умела на настоящем, хорошее воспитание, обязательная классика для девочки из крутой семьи. И ей нравилось класть свои ладошки поверх пальцев Адама и вести по черно-белым клавишам, приговаривая: тан-да-дам, та-та…  
Кубрик подвывал на их упражнения, они над ним хохотали: мохнатый маэстро!..  
И снова склонялись над планшетом с закачанной программой.

— Нет, я не вижу смысла отказываться от сотрудничества с Пейджем, Де-е-евид, — услышал Адам новый обрывок разговора, чувствуя, что рукав намокает. Черная жижа наползала под клавиатуру, но устранять причину было некогда.  
— Он завалил меня своими кофеварками в качестве бесплатного приложения, — глухо отозвался Шариф. Квадрик снова сносило. — А у…ным… нравится.  
Адам втиснул пальцы в клавиши намертво: держись.  
— …ем плохо? Он не… ожет едлжить еслатное следование, как ты иентам. Они уже приходят к нему готовыми, за эн-позом.  
Квадрик упорно ползал ниже уровня окон, натужно распростав крылья, чтобы нейтрализовать ветер. Только рожки антенн с зеркальной оптикой поднимались над краем.  
— Не нравится мне этот щенок. Хотя оборудование отличное. И условия контракта…  
— Тебе нравятся?  
Шариф задумчиво подкинул и поймал мяч — подобрал с невидимой Адаму стороны стола.  
— Не на то я подписываюсь, мне кажется.

Квадрик потащило в сторону, Адам заставил его бешеным ревом моторов вернуться на исходную точку.  
— С ним работают все ведущие компании, в первую очередь твой «Тай Юн Медикал».  
— Не мой.  
— Без его поддержки нейропозином не будет ваших имплантов, — мягко настаивал человек в кресле Шарифа, легко покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Все больше — по направлению к окну. Заметил, понял Адам. Заметил и следит. — Вы в одной связке. Не сомневайся, Девид, и все пройдет хорошо.

Квадрик снова протащился под окнами из одного конца в другой, неровно выныривая рожками, и так же натужно стрекоча, вернулся, бодая ветер, обратно.

— Оборудование у него лучшее из лучших, — чуть занудно талдычил хромой. — И компания всегда предлагает установку. Они профессионалы в своем деле.  
Они говорили об обыденных вещах, и Шариф больше не хмурился. Расслабился, бросил мячик к камину, как надоевшую тревогу.  
Адам хотел бы иметь такую же штуку-антистресс — пожмакаешь, и все похер. Сидишь, слушаешь и жмуришься, как кот, все нормально, все наладилось.  
Адам потискал клавиши и, не отрывая от них пальцев, нащупал горлышко коньяка.

Он мог пыриться глупыми автоматическими линзами квадрокоптера и не изображать из себя простачка, которому все похер. А быть серьезным, сосредоточенным, и подозревать всех и вся.  
В Мексикантауне он слишком положился на своих. Да что там, гораздо раньше. Квинси то, Квинси се, Хаас то, Хаас се, я не подведу, сберегу, они моя семья.  
А потом — профукал, проморгал.  
Новая жизнь с чистого листа давалась тяжело — хотелось постоянно вернуться обратно: со снайперкой наперевес, обыскать кабинет, проверить «карманные секретари», обнаружить таблетки от психиатра, успеть вовремя, понять — и исправить.  
Вечно Адам был красным флажком для чужой ебанины. Не то, что бы провоцировал — но, в итоге, все начиналось с него. Детектива Дженсена, капитана Дженсена, начальника безопасности Дженсена.  
Уйдет куда-нибудь, и будет тот же рык: агент Дженсен!.. вы опять!  
Адам потер правый глаз, словно прилипший к окуляру и чуть затекший. На мониторе было все отлично видно, но казалось — смотрит через трубу оптического прицела, щурясь и тщательно смаргивая ресницами заплывающую пленку.

— Профессионалы, не спорю. Только на моей территории я им шариться не позволю. Сами, что надо, установим, — фыркнул Шариф. Морщинки возле глаз выдавали смех.  
Легкомысленный, осудил Адам.  
Он поболтал и глотнул последний глоток коньяка.  
Он — Шариф — слез со стола, потрепал железной ладонью плечо сидящего.  
— Тебе все равно не кажется подозрительным, что он постоянно пытается впарить мне кофеварки в подарок? Отвратительные, к слову! Все время ломаются… Афина, где наш кофе?!  
— Мне — чай, — так же занудно поправил его хромой. — И это бизнес, Де-евид. Какие ты можешь предложить бонусы?  
Шариф пожал плечами. Ну не «Икар», он офигенчик для отдельной когорты, военных, для таких, как Адам в прокачанном спецназе, — а не для кого попало, даже если выгодный поставщик.

Квадрик наконец начал слушаться идеально каждого движения, и Адам почувствовал гордость. Теперь он прошел по линии, как следует. И надеялся, что Шариф, несмотря на гостя, увидит, что за окном. Для этого Адам специально поднялся и завис под таким углом, чтобы его заметили.  
Посмотрите же, босс, какой я молодец. Я красавчик, ну?!  
А теперь еще разок вдоль окна, не спотыкаясь. И безупречная восьмерка, от верхнего угла к нижнему. Гляньте, как я могу!  
Но никто на него не смотрел. Старые приятели не могли оторваться друг от друга.

Еще перо золотое пососите!..

Вошла Афина с подносом. Она тоже улыбалась хромому, как старому другу. Адам был уверен, что хотя бы мисс Маргулис обратит внимание: посмотри, Дэвид, твой начбез рядом, хороший мальчик! Такой простоватый, душа наизнанку, бдителен, как пес!..  
Но и Афина даже не глянула в его сторону.  
Налила чашки, разложила сахар. Предложила сливки и молоко.  
Потом ушла, так ничего и не сказав про пируэты за окном.

Адам слегка приуныл. Конечно, может, сейчас незачем разыгрывать из себя старательного дуболома, но он правда гордился собой, что справился с дроном. Идея обзавестись им действительно оказалась отличной.  
Хотелось бы, чтобы Шариф это понял. И хотя бы рукой помахал.  
Ну, ничего, Адам ему такой рапорт о проделанной работе зафигачит — закачаешься!

А потом усядется на стол крепкой задницей и скажет уже лично: босс, ваш разговор мне не по нраву. Кто этот хромой, какого хрена он вел такие речи, вы что, ослепли, я все вижу, мне со стороны виднее!..  
Давайте я его проверю. А? Че? Ну и ладно, все равно посмотрю внимательно, а не так, как вы, сияющим взглядом.  
Меня колонны на первом этаже не устраивают, у меня, знаете ли, капитан тоже сиял так, что я ослеп. Пока не…  
После этого придется отказаться от роли дуболома, наивного и взъерошенного начбеза, и играть по другим правилам.  
Адам задумался. Он хотел новую жизнь. Без себя и того воза, который оставил за спиной.

Дело труба, если ты не можешь поймать в фокус настоящего противника, — учил его Дюрант. — Ты снайпер, ты вычисляешь самого главного, кто положит нахер не только тебя, а весь отряд, пока ты будешь примериваться и отвлекаться на чужое «гнездо». Ищи того, кто действительно опасен, а не того, кто тебе таким кажется.  
Адам и искал. И провалился по всем фронтам. В церкви. В Мексикантауне.

 

Мокрый рукав раздражал, и кофейная жижа размазалась по столу.

Маленький квадрик плавно фланировал возле кабинета. Все с тем же подозрительным вниманием — все ли в порядке с боссом?  
— Де-евид, что это? — гость наконец уставился в окно, не скрывая настороженного внимания. Темные глаза смотрели остро, напряженно, но голос лился тем же брезгливым недоумением: — Тебе не кажется, что за тобой следят? Я вижу. Это нормально?  
— В целом, да, — откликнулся Шариф, подливая ему в чашечку. — Ты расслабься.  
— Неужели? Этот квадрокоптер за окном… давно. Он меня раздражает.  
— Это не папарацци, поверь.  
— Де-евид, — гость отвернулся, хоть и все еще поглядывал в окно, но бегло. Толком его Адам так и не рассмотрел, даже когда только что посветил лицом. Тот вопрошал, умело уходя от белой рамки фиксирующей камеры — как человек с богатым опытом, как избежать ловушек. — Ты беспечен.

Шариф вместо того, чтобы мельком посмотреть через плечо, развернулся всем телом.  
— Это мой начбез с ума сходит. — Он следил за дроном, чуть прищурившись от дневного света. — Думает, что меня то прослушивают, то обкрадывают, то вообще напасть и взорвать хотят. Каждый день с ним ругаюсь. А на днях твой подарок чуть не разломал. — И таки приветственно помахал рукой. — Хороший мальчик.  
— Подарок?! — вскинулся гость. — Мой?!  
— А чей еще.  
— Ну-ну, — гость потрогал золотое перо, поправил, не вынимая из гнезда. Повторил с улыбкой: — Ну-ну. Ты слишком много ему позволяешь.  
Шариф пожал плечами.

Адам потряс затекшими пальцами, и дрон, жалобно жужжа, рухнул вниз.  
Ветер рвал его в клочья, как те самые перышки на площади.  
Есть! — Адам снова подхватил управление и плавно повел малыша к земле. — Есть. Сработало.  
Шариф оценил.  
Хороший мальчик еще и не такое покажет.  
Может, ему предложить и боевых роботов расставить, как в «Тай Юн Медикал»?

 

***

До взятия флага, как в военных играх на полигоне, было еще далеко. Но Адам чувствовал, что близок к победе. И даже подумывал, что теперь удастся протолкнуть еще одну идею — создание дубль-сигнализации. Она должна сработать, если злоумышленники отключат первую, внешнюю систему.  
На Притчарда он не полагался.  
Еще совсем недавно Шариф смеялся, что подобные игрушки для параноиков. Но теперь задумчиво признался, что готов взглянуть на проект.

Идеальный рабочий статус: взять объект в кольцо, выставить бронетранспорт на земле, поднять авиацию в воздух. И самому неустанно наблюдать за обстановкой в армейский бинокль.  
Кстати, о «наблюдать».  
Адам подхватил горячий кусок пиццы из коробки на подоконнике и прильнул к телескопу.  
Труба была наклонена под привычным углом, уже никакой возни с настройками. А Шариф по-прежнему не знал, что значит — вовремя уходить домой.

Босс проверял завалы коробок.  
Они громоздились за креслом у стены и обычно так сдвинуты, что не заметить сразу.  
Когда только входишь в кабинет — видишь только мягкое сияние, как будто помещение светится изнутри. Взгляд сосредоточен на фигуре в высоком кресле. Неяркий свет, отражение пламени на темных боках планет под потолком, даже монитор на всю стену — ничто не отвлекает от живого, как ртуть, Шарифа.  
И уж тем более не замечаешь ни коробок, ни разбросанных бумаг, ни свалок из книг.  
На деле же бардак был еще тот — не хуже, чем у Адама на хате, где он до сих пор так и не распаковал ящики, только растащил их в стороны, чтобы пройти не спотыкаясь.  
Вот и Шариф так же, раздвинул все по стенам и явно надеялся, что к углам никто приглядываться не будет.  
Но от Дженсена ничего не скроешь. Он, Дженсен, приглядывается ко всему.

Шариф отвлекся от коробок и оглянулся. В кабинет вошла Меган. Маленькая, изящная, кружевная — чисто фея, а не глава отдела разработок нейроинтерфейсов.  
Вопреки первым подозрениям Дженсена она не прибегала чуть что к Де-е-евиду, чтобы тот полапал ее нежные колени своей железной рукой. Меган тревожила босса по действительно важным вещам.  
Адам уже просек эту фишку: вечером Рид у Шарифа в кабинете — утром Шариф спускается к Рид в лабораторию.  
Значит, и на этот раз — Адам прожевал кусок и взял новый — она принесла что-то в клювике.  
Ох, Адам, погуляй с Кубриком, ты сам понимаешь, у меня Дэвид…  
Вот так и перебрасывались этим именем, когда не хотелось встречаться. Им и оправдывались, и защищались: Мег, возьми пса, я с боссом, Адам, милый, я буду поздно, Дэвиду плевать на Кубрика, сам понимаешь…  
Знал ли Шариф вообще про Кубрика, — был самый неудобный вопрос для их пары.

На этот раз Меган не стала размещаться своей маленькой худой попкой на краю стола. Вместо этого, подав папку, аккуратненько присела в кресло, сложила руки на коленях.  
Красиво она смотрелась среди черного с золотым кабинета большого босса. Снежинка среди осени, ажурный иней под антрацитовыми сферами, нежный ломтик маскарпоне к крепкому кофе.  
Девочка-безе.  
Адам потрогал себя за ухо — ухо пламенно горело.  
Жарко и неспокойно было при взгляде на Меган рядом с Шарифом. Вернее, наоборот, на Шарифа рядом с его воздушной девочкой. Этот сейчас наворкует. Наулыбается. Протаранит своим… своим обаянием. Наговорит всякого увлекательного.  
Нет, это не ревность. Просто Адам холоден, подозрителен и циничен, знает цену красивым словам.  
И бдит с удвоенным вниманием.  
Очень не хватало сейчас под рукой дрона — чтобы летал под карнизом, невидимый в мутной вечерней тьме, и передавал на командный пост прямую трансляцию разговора.

Шариф с азартом и восторгом листал страницу за страницей, не отрываясь от папки. Адам сосредоточился на губах Меган — она говорила, не останавливаясь. Шариф кивал, не поднимая головы, упоенный, как резвый котяра, которому предложили вместо надоевшего молока в блюдечке валерьянку.  
Меган, привстав, что-то показывала ему в заветной папке, и Шариф шелестел яркими пятнами графиков, как фантиком, падкий на замануху. Несся следом за белой узкой ладошкой, радостно подняв хвост трубой.  
Адам заревновал уже по-настоящему. Ночь. Пустой кабинет. Общая увлеченность. Ее тонкие запястья. Его сильные руки. Ее мягкие губы и его уверенная хищная усмешка.  
Адам отвлекся от телескопа и подтащил к себе снайперку. Если что пойдет не так — пальнет нахрен в окно, прицел уже давно настроен. Прострелить не прострелит, конечно, но отвлечет.

Когда снова прильнул к визору — уже военному, суровому, четкому — все уже изменилось. У Шарифа вид был… Как если бы резвый котяра вместо лазерной указки наткнулся на ядовитую змею.  
Он сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, как-то даже отодвинувшись от стола — подальше и от него, и от Меган, и от папки.  
Словно алая точка прицела, вроде как безобидная, скаканула с пола на колено, резко миновав промежуточные стадии угроз.  
Словно перед ним пластид, готовый разнести руки в любую минуту.

Меган нетерпеливо поднялась с места, юбка разлетелась по косому разрезу. Опять на ней чулки!.. — застонал Адам.  
Она скользнула к столу быстрым настойчивым движением.  
Адам не глядя нащупал корочку пиццы. Уши полыхали как два семафора. Он не хотел бы видеть, как она забирается к Шарифу на колени — хорошая послушная девочка, готовая получить леденец за отлично выполненное задание. Но и оторваться от прицела не мог.  
Очень не хватало мирно спящего в ангаре дрона.

Что так испугало Шарифа?  
Чего так добивалась Меган?  
О чем они не могли договориться, два влюбленных в исследования изыскателя?

Меган и не собиралась прыгать на Шарифа. Она обошла кресло, по-домашнему обняла спинку. А босс вместо того, чтобы поддержать игру, поцеловать ее пальцы, как это делал с Афиной, вывернулся и аккуратно поднялся, будто стараясь не задеть. Лазерную точку, замершую прицелом, пластид с оголенными проводками, не растрясти полученную информацию.  
Остановился у окна, встревоженным котом перед стеклянной преградой, весь как на ладони перед снайпером.

Ничему его жизнь не учит, — Адам испытал глухое раздражение. — Ни инстинкт самосохранения, ни Дженсен под боком. Тащится вперед, выставляет себя мишенью…  
Пальнуть бы разок по яйцам, глядишь бы и выучил слово «осторожность».

Шариф заложил руки за спину, сковал сам себя. Он еще что-то спрашивал, не оборачиваясь. Меган отвечала с мягкой понимающей полуусмешкой — и Адам снова отвлекся на ее губы.  
Разговаривать со спиной босса — с каждым в «ШИ» случалось и такое.

Дженсен обычно не придавал значения этим танцам. И папкам на столе, и клятвенным заверениям ученых из исследовательского отдела, и привычке босса пялиться на город. Он повидал уже много споров в кабинете Шарифа.  
Все эти чудо-девочки и мальчики искали волшебные способы снизить хоть немного потребность аугментированных в нейропозине, а то и вовсе избавиться от вспомогательных лекарств. Пытались сделать импланты легче, функциональнее, удобнее... Много над чем работали в «Шариф Индастриз».  
Адам не вникал.  
Это не его работа. Его работа — чтобы все эти умники нечаянно не поубивали себя во время рабочего процесса. И чтобы их не расстреляли и не выкрали конкуренты.

Шариф смотрел перед собой, мучительно искал, вместо созерцания. На несколько мгновений показалось — смотрит прямо на Адама, в его, видимые из «ШИ» окна «Чайрона». И взгляд был как ладонь слепца, ощупывающего трудную, возникшую перед ним преграду.  
Не мог он видеть Адама. Дальнобойности не хватало.  
Адам был темным слепым пятном.

Наконец Шариф кивнул, вроде как соглашаясь, но так и не оглянулся.  
Меган ушла, сияя короной триумфа на пепельно-русых волосах.

Шариф стоял, глядя в ветреную тьму перед собой долгое время, оставшись один.  
Это было лицо снайпера, прикидывающего, как далеко расстояние до противника и по какой параболе полетит пуля.  
У снайперов все хреново с эмоциями; их единственный зритель — труба визора.  
И она же прикрывает морду, оставляя только мужественный твердый подбородок, стиснутые зубы за плотно сжатыми губами, да капельку пота, стекающую с брови.  
Стрелки проживают свою драму в одиночку. И перед тем, как надавить пусковой крючок, и после того, как нажали.  
Они всегда на высоте и целятся — оттуда.

Дженсен осторожно поводил прицелом по лицу Шарифа — и тот поморщился. Словно погладили против шерсти, укололи электричеством.

Отвернулся, отошел к столу.

Если бы Адам поспорил сам с собой, что босс сейчас вызовет Афину, то без сомнения выиграл. Личный помощник Шарифа уже почти ушла — она была в пальто. Держала перчатки в руках. И сжала их, когда услышала слова босса.

Завтра будет много суеты, не сомневался Адам.  
Так или иначе — если у Меган новый проект — это его затронет. Наверняка, мисс Рид нужны особые меры безопасности, а уж Шарифу тем более. И…

Телефонный звонок резанул по ушам. Адам оторвался от снайперки, невольно оглянулся, ища трубку.  
— Звонит Афина Маргулис, — сообщил умный дом. — Соединить вас, мистер Дженсен?  
— Ну, давай, — не стал спорить Адам. Он даже особо не удивился. Идут впрок его нотации, сентенции, настойчивые правила.  
— Включаю громкую связь.

— Адам, — разнесся по комнате, словно с небес, спокойный серьезный голос, — Дэвид предлагает завтра взять тебе выходной. Тебе нужно пройти дополнительное обследование в связи с расширенными условиями трудового договора…  
Это было неожиданно. В принципе, Адам не возражал против неурочных звонков. Работа такая — чуть что, все бегут к нему.  
Но сейчас ждал он другого. Мол, Адам, необходимо с удвоенным вниманием позаботиться о мисс Рид и ее рабочей группе. Мы можем рассчитывать на тебя, Адам?  
Вот что должно было прозвучать в трубке. А не — возьми выходной и просри его в медотсеке, Адам.  
— Выходной за счет компании или за мой счет? — уточнил он, чтобы не молчать бараном.  
— За счет компании, — без упрека — какой ты скупердяй, дорогой! — отозвалась Афина.  
— Зачем? Что-то не так с моим здоровьем? — продолжал пытать ее Адам. — Или с договором? У меня проблемы с медстраховкой?  
Только всего этого ему не хватало. Что, на новом месте все было слишком гладко, а на самом деле жопа грядет?  
— Нет, что ты, — Афина не удивилась вопросу. — Обычная практика, когда компания предлагает расширенные условия для особо ценных сотрудников. Дэвид считает, что ты этого достоин.  
— Сдачи анализов мочи и крови? Я что, заразный?  
Афина тихо вздохнула. Адам поднял голову к потолку — он еще не привык к такой связи.  
— Я передам, что ты отказываешься?  
Адаму стало неловко. Ну конечно, он сглупил. И выпендривался не перед боссом.  
— Ладно. Куда идти?  
— Подойди в лабораторию с утра, надо будет сначала действительно сдать кровь.  
Адам кашлянул, пытаясь понять, почему от нехорошего предчувствия яйца поджались.  
— Это все, что говорил Шариф о моем достоинстве?  
— Примерно.  
Дженсен по спецназовской привычке сложил кольцо из указательного и большого пальца: вас понял. Совсем забыв, что Афина его не видит. Спохватился и озвучил вслух.  
— Спокойной ночи, — попрощалась Афина. — Извини за беспокойство.  
Дженсен снова показал «кольцо», отодвинув в сторону винтовку.  
Жаль, Афина была крайне сдержанна, никак не передав, что мог сказать Шариф: «хороший мальчик», «где были мои глаза», «я понял, что никуда без Адама».  
Но Адам и не стал ее терзать. Хотя очень хотелось спросить:  
— Босс так и сказал, правда? Что я заслужил?

Ну, конечно, Адам это заслужил. Новую жизнь, новую работу, крутую хату. Возможность начать все сначала. Стать кем-то другим или, наоборот, найти наконец себя — без драм, содранной шкуры, Дюранта, Хааса, обид, разочарования…  
Делать свое любимое дело и не стоять перед выбором: терпимо, труба, пиздец, катастрофа.

Дженсен приник к остывшему глазу телескопа.  
Может, Шариф как-то подскажет?  
Шариф снова стоял у окна. Опять со скованными за спиной руками.  
Он был похож на пленника, который никак не решается сделать шаг вперед. В пропасть или в полет.

Подвижное лицо застыло маской, только взгляд был живым. Шариф напряженно смотрел вперед, на подзолоченный огнями Детройт. Не сдаваясь, мучительно, искал что-то — помощь или подсказку.  
Он часто так стоял на самом краю, и Адам подзаебался повторять: босс, да вы идеальная мишень!  
Их взгляды встретились.  
Может, Адаму показалось, но их взгляды все же встретились — словно Шариф искал его и наконец нашел.  
Сквозь темноту и ветер.

Контакт оборвался почти сразу.  
Шариф отвернулся, покачавшись с пятки на носок. Быстро подошел к столу, схватил любимое перо в одну руку, трубку телефона в другую, начал быстро набирать… и медленно положил. Крутанул золотой подарок между пальцев, осторожно макнул обратно в стилизованную пустую подставку.

Шариф потер подбородок о плечо. Выключил все лампы.  
Потом в дальнем конце кабинета отворился огненным зевом проем двери и сомкнул плотно челюсти.  
И стало без всякого просвета.


End file.
